


Testing

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Holding, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, Public Humiliation, dom!Evan, dom!connor, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: Evan and Connor test JaredREAD TAGS





	Testing

Jared shifted uncomfortably on the bus, trying to keep squirming to a minimum as Evan and Connor sat on either side of him. Already he was beginning to regret this decision and they hadn’t even made it to their destination yet.

“Number?” Connor asked quietly.

“Six.” Jared replied.

That morning, Evan and Connor had decided to play a game with Jared. Jared was to drink three bottles of water and go on a shopping trip with them. If Jared could hold it, he’d get to dominate Evan and Connor. If not, Evan and Connor could choose whatever toy they wanted to use on Jared that night.

As the bus finally halted, the group stood and exited, heading towards the mall. Jared took a deep breath and assured himself that all he had to get through was a couple groceries and clothing stores.

As they walked in, Jared felt Evan slide his arm around Jared’s waist. “What toy do you think we’ll get to use?” He asked Connor, glancing smugly at Jared.

“I’m excited about that new plug we got.” Connor said nonchalantly.

“Or what about the handcuffs?”

“You’re not gonna win, so you might as well stop picking stuff out.” Jared said stubbornly.

Connor smirked and rubbed Jared’s hair, “Sure, buddy.” He paused for a second. “What about the clamps?”

“Here, I need to go into this store.” Evan said, pulling Jared along. The sudden jerk surprised Jared, making him go from a six to a seven. He blushed slightly and hoped his doms hadn’t noticed his moment of panic.

Evan started picking through clothes, consulting Connor over which turtleneck was best for a job interview. Technically, Jared was supposed to be putting in input too, but he was too busy trying to find a subtle way to hold himself.

If he could just shift his sweatshirt down a little more...

Jared looked up suddenly to see Connor and Evan were grinning at him smugly. Jared tried to pretend he was picking lint off his pants.

“Aw, we all know you’re not gonna last for much longer.” Connor teased.

“We all know you have a tiny bladder, Jared.” Evan said, deciding on the green turtleneck. “You wet your bed until you were fourteen.”

Jared flushed red, “I can hold it!” He balled up bus fists.

Evan and Connor exchanged a look and moved to go pay. Jared followed behind, shuffling his feet and grabbing himself as the other two were looking away. He could tell he was at an eight at this point.

“Okay, we just need to get some new tennis shoes for when you run.” Evan said to Connor.

Jared walked between the two to the next shop.

“Not too late to back out.” Connor said smoothly.

Jared shook his head, he knew what happened if he backed out. Then Evan and Connor would have two nights of fun.

Jared’s hand laid gently over his crotch, not grabbing it yet, but there just in case. 

The group entered the shoe shop, and Connor began browsing tennis shoes. He picked out a black pair to try on while Jared sat on a nearby bench.

Nine.

He was at a nine.

Jared’s hand pressed firmly into his crotch, now he was too scared to let go. He watched Evan and Connor pay and dreaded when he had to get up from the bench.

Eventually, the two walked over, Connor carrying the bag which contained his two shoes.

“Alright, let’s go.” Connor said, gesturing.

Jared looked down, shaking his head. “I won’t make it.” He said in practically a whisper.

“Speak up, baby.” Evan said, tilting his head.

Jared gritted his teeth, “I won’t make it.”

His two doms perked up, then squatted down next to the bench, looking up at Jared. Connor gently put a hand on the boy’s cheek.

“It’s alright, let’s try standing up, okay?” He cooed.

Jared nodded, and Evan and Connor each took one of his arms, helping him up off the bench. The moment he was upright, Jared lost a spurt, slightly staining the front of his jeans.

Connor and Evan began to move him to the exit, then pulled him aside to a place with less people. Each step of the way Jared leaked. 

When they finally were in a less crowded area, Jared let go. Instantly the wet patch that was down to his knees spread down even more, creating a large, humiliating puddle at Jared’s feet. He let out a small groan once he was finished. 

Evan smoothed a hand over the top of Jared’s head and turned to Connor, “So what about the whip?”


End file.
